Nina Get Up!
by Need-a-LIFE10808
Summary: Nina comes back late one night and Amber thinks something is going on.Not only that Nina is hurt!
1. Nina?

"Nina, Nina, Nina get up" Amber yelled. "What?" Nina groaned. "Where were you last night?" "….. Nina is not here right now please leave a message after the beep….BEEEEP" Nina whispered. "What Nina tell me what happened" Amber said with concern in her voice but a bit of anger. Amber yells out the door,"Something is wrong with Nina!" Both girls hear lots of crashes and thumping of shoes. Nina decides she won't say a word right then.

Fabian is the first to enter the room and says," What's wrong?" A second later the rest of the house comes in. Amber says," When I woke up she was covered in blood, bruises, and she was crying" Trudy rushes over and says to Nina," Look up" Since she doesn't Fabian comes to Nina and picks her up and puts her on his lap. She still won't look up. Fabian pleads," Please for me?" Slowly she lifts her head up and everyone gasps. Well All except Amber. She fainted.


	2. What happened?

**I don't own House of Anubis**

**Please review**

**I take criticism. That way its better for you.**

**Hope you like it!**

"N…Nina what happened to your face? It looks like it's been through a meat grinder. No offense." Fabian stuttered.

"No I get it looks bad…I fell down the stairs" She answered

"Ohhhhhh okay" Trudy, Mick, Mara, and Jerome replied.

Sibuna knew better.

Trudy, Mick, Mara, and Jerome left the room after Nina said that.

Patricia runs to the door closes it then locks it.

She slowly walks back but when she makes it she said "Are you gonna tell us the easy way or the hard way?"

Nina whispers "Easy."

"Alright what's going on here Nina already said she fell down the stairs." Amber put in with a note of duh.

"Yea and Nina barley ever lies" Alfie added.

"But you can't get this much damage from falling down stairs." Patricia replied.

"What did happen Nina" Fabian asked gently.

"Could the boys leave please?" Nina questioned.

"Ok out you two!" Patricia said while pushing them out the door.

"It all started a few weeks ago" Nina began

"And?" Amber pressed on.

"You know how I go on a walk every night well…every night for a few weeks I've been being abused in the woods. I know it's a man but that's all I know. Last night was the worst."

"Has he …. You know …. Done more then that?" Both girls asked at the same time.

"What? NO! Almost" Nina whispered the last part.

"What do you mean almost? And why do you keep going?" Amber butted in.

"He says he'll kill me if I don't come. As I was saying almost I mean he started to take off my clothes until I was just in my undies when he heard someone. So he dropped me in a nearby river."

"How did you not drown?" Patricia asked.

"My knight in shining armor was that someone. And that someone is someone I have always loved. He goes to our school and you guys saw him. He just acted like he didn't know. Plus he didn't say anything because I asked him not to. He didn't take me to the doctors because I had to tell you myself. His name is…"

**Cliffhanger!**

**Don't worry I will update almost every day.**


	3. All eyes on Fabian

**I own nothing.**

**Please review.**

"…Fabian." Nina finished.

Amber started to squeal with delight but Patricia put her hand over her mouth.

"Hey I just put lipstick on!" Amber mumbled.

"Whatever" countered Patricia.

Amber stomps out the room and comes back with Fabian.

"Could you tell about…" Nina starts to say but falls asleep.

All eyes turn to Fabian so he begins.

"I thought I saw Nina go into the woods so I followed her. Soon I heard a scream so I ran in that direction. When I got there I saw Nina floating in a river. I could tell she was badly hurt so I picked her up. When I did that she screamed for me to not kill her. To say the least I was surprised."

"What happened!" Amber screamed.

"AS I was saying I picked her up and sat on the ground with her in my lap."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Amber squealed.

"She said not to say anything; she wanted to tell you what happened herself."

Can we take her to the doctors now? By the way I admit I was eavesdropping." Mara said while walking in the door.

Nina woke up and told her "Yea go ahead."

"Huh you were asleep." Patricia put in.

"I woke up when Mara came in."

"Guys come up here!" Patricia yelled down the hall.

"What happened?" Trudy asked while running in.

"I lied I didn't fall down the stairs. I've been abused." Nina murmured.

Everyone in the room that just came in gasped.

"Uh were you raped?" Jerome wondered out loud.

SMACK! "Ow that hurt Patricia!"

Trudy went downstairs and came back a second later with a thermometer.

A few minutes later they found out her temperature is 106 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Oh poor dearie. We got to take you to the hospital." Trudy said.

"I love you Nina. Please be ok." Fabian whispered.

He thought he heard her say "I love you too" but he wasn't sure.

"Nina did you say that you love me?" Fabian questioned.

Nina answered "…

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please review**

**I don't mind suggestions. **


	4. Author note 1

I'm really sorry to say but it will take longer for me to upload.

Some family stuff is going on and it will be harder to update.

Whenever I get the chance I promise I will update.

Do not worry nothing will keep me from updating but it will take longer.

Like I said REALLY sorry.


	5. Really Amber, now!

**Please review**

**I own nothing**

**Feel free to make suggestions**

"Yes" Nina whispered.

"Really!" Fabian exclaimed.

She nodded and said," But you like Patricia."

"No I was talking about you!"

Nina blushed then said" Besides you probably don't like me now, do you?"

"Does this answer that?" Fabian questioned while leaning in.

"Answer what?" Amber yelled while running in.

"Really Amber, now!" Nina and Fabian yelled.

"Trudy told me to come and get you….Oh wait were you about to kiss?"

"No!...maybe" Fabian said while blushing.

"Forget about me just kiss!" Amber replied.

Fabian leaned in to kiss Nina…they did!

CLICK! Suddenly they heard giggling.

"I hope you don't mind I took a picture." Patricia said while smiling.

They both turned around to see everybody at the door.

"Has Trudy called a cab?" Fabian questioned.

"Yea 3 so all of us can come." Mick responded.

Fabian lifted Nina up bridal style and took her to the couch downstairs.

By the time they got downstairs Nina was asleep.

Fabian leaned down and whispered into Nina's ear "I love you."

**Sorry it took so long to update**

**Sorry it's so short it will be longer next time**

**I made this chapter happier because my earlier chapters were sad.**


	6. The hospital

**I do not own House of Anubis**

**Feel free to review and give suggestions**

**Sorry it took so long to update**

**At the hospital**

"We managed to get her temperature back to normal by the way why is she so battered" announces the doctor.

"We just found out today she has been being abused." Mick said

"Oh my well she'll be able to come out tomorrow and make sure to never let her go anywhere alone, ok?"

"Sure!" Fabian said happily

"Ah an excuse to be with her" Jerome teased

Everybody laughed.

"Night Nina love you" Fabian leaned in then pecked her on the cheek.

"Fabian I need to tell you something alone." Nina whispered then said, "But it can wait till tomorrow good night."

**The next day at the hospital**

"Hi" Nina and Fabian said at the same time.

Nina pecked his cheek then said "So like I said yesterday I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I know who he is"

"Who?" questioned Fabian

"You know how I said I didn't who the guy was well I figured out. The guy who hurt me is…"

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Got some writers block.**

**I kind of dragged it out like I said sorry**

**Next week I will update every day because of Spring Break.**


	7. Doctor

**I don't own HoA**

**Please review**

"The guy who hurt me is Trent, my ex-boyfriend from New York." Nina says

Before Fabian can say anything the doctor comes in.

"Hello my name is Dr. Smith and I need to draw your blood."

"Ok" Both Fabian and Nina say.

"Jinx!" Nina yells.

The doctor takes her blood and leaves.

"Wow Nina you didn't even flinch" Fabian exclaimed.

"Yea it's weird because I used to hate needles." Nina says.

"Hey Fabian I'm really tired" Nina says while yawning.

"Ok just go to sleep." Fabian answered.

Then he realizes she already was asleep.

"Good night Nina" Fabian whispers then lays his head down on her bed to sleep too.

**Sorry it's so short and sorry it took so long to post**

**I got the idea for this chapter because I got my blood drawn today:]**

**Please review**


	8. Author note2

**Ok first of all sooooooo sorry I haven't updated.**

**Got a major writers block.**

**And if I don't update for awhile it doesn't mean I've stopped the story.**

**Could you give me some ideas?**

**If your idea is goo enough I will give you credit!**


	9. Fabina Fluff

**I don't own HOA.**

**I'm BAAAAAAAAck! **

_The next morning_

Nina wakes up to find her head on Fabian's shoulder.

She smiles and lays her head back down.

_2 hours later (8:00am)_

Fabian wakes up because he hears squealing.

"Amber shhhhhh! Nina's sleeping!" He whisper yells.

Amber replies by saying, "Sheesh ok! When she wakes up tell her she can come home today."

"Thanks."

Amber leaves the room and Trudy comes in.

"Fabian could you wake Nina up she needs to eat and then could you come get the girls to help her get ready." Trudy asks.

"Sure," he replies.

"Nina love you need to get up," he whispers while gently shaking her.

"Fabian I love you," Nina mumbles in her sleep.

"Me to with you." Fabian leans down and kisses her on the forehead.

She automatically wakes up.

"Fabian where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. We're gonna go home. I'll go get Amber, Mara, and Patricia to help you get ready, ok?"

"Yea and thanks." Nina says while smiling broadly.

_He leaves the room and Amber, Mara, and Patricia come in._

**Ok I would like to thank all of you for your ideas.**

**I will incorporate some of the ideas from these people:**

**bobby**

twilight sucks badley

HugeBTRHoAFan

**I should update tomorrow because I have so many ideas.**

**After that I should be updating regularly.**

**Sorry that it was so short. If you don't like anything feel free to make suggestions to make it better.**

**Also I should be making some one-shots and make that new story I promised.**


	10. Arriving home

**Soooo sorry it took so long to update.**

**Please review.**

**I don't own HoA, I only own Trent.**

_Previously: _

_He leaves the room and Amber, Mara, and Patricia come in._

_Present:_

"Hey Nina you ok?" Mara asks.

"We heard you needed us." adds Amber.

"Yea I need help getting ready."

"Sure," Patricia answers.

Amber gets her clothes.

Mara helps her up.

Patricia packs her stuff.

"Let's get going!"

_**Time skip to house**_

Everyone just walked in the house when the phone rang.

Nina runs to the phone and picks it up.

"Hello?" Nina asks.

"Is this Nina Martin?" The voice on the phone asks.

"Yes, who is this?" Nina replies.

"Elizabeth's (her gram) doctor. I'm sorry to say your grandmother has died in a car accident." Nina's, Gram's doctor says.

Slowly Nina sets down the phone then runs up to her room crying.

Fabian runs after her only to find that Nina's and Amber's door is locked.

"Nina!" Fabian calls.

He gets no answer.

Fabian spins around and sees Trudy.

"Where's the key?" He asks her.

"In Victor's office but…" Trudy starts but Fabian's already running off.

Fabian runs back with the key in hand.

He quickly unlocks the door and runs in.

Nobody's in there but the window is open.

**Meanwhile downstairs:**

"Hey what do you thinks going on? Should we go up there?" Amber asks to nobody in particular.

No one has an answer.

**Please review! **

**Once again I'm sorry for the wait.**


End file.
